


Bound to Break

by Truetomorrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (omg that's a tag? bless), Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nicknames and last names as f l i r t i n g, Not Canon Compliant, Phone Sex, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra, because I am t r a s h, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Compared to every fantasy of first kisses with the little hellion against him, it’s a tame kiss, but Otabek’s nerves are on fire, every point of contact between them sending shivers through his chest.Otabek knows better - really, he does - but there is something about Yuri that makes him want to throw caution to the wind and justtake.





	Bound to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Um, OOPS? I was reminded by a podcast how much I liked YOI, and when I fell back into it, I remembered How Much I Like OtaYuri. This is a first part of what will hopefully be a multi-chapter slow-burn. Otabek & Yuri challenge each other, I challenge myself STORY OF MY LIFE.
> 
> Title is from _Rewrite the Stars_ from _Greatest Showman_. "You know I want you / It's not a secret I try to hide / But I can't have you / We're bound to break and my hands are tied"
> 
> I really hope you enjoy as I dip my toe into this pairing... and fandom. Hi! I live here now, part time! Rating mostly for following chapters because this _will_ get filthy lemony smutty.

“You’re too young.” _For me. For what I want from you_ goes unspoken.

Yuri’s eyes narrow to angry slits, “what, so now you’re my father?”

Otabek feels his face twitch, sliding his eyes to meet Yuri’s. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Otabek can hear the smirk in Yuri’s voice and this time his breath catches. There are plenty of ways he can think of to get Yuri to shut up, none of which even approaches appropriate.

Keeping his face impassive, Otabek just looks at Yuri, who heaves a huge sigh and flings himself into the nearby bench, breaking the eye contact. His face is flushed in irritation and Otabek knows he’s staring at the other skater for too long before he can finally drag his eyes away — Yuri doesn’t notice, focused on his own thoughts, eyes distant with consideration.

He must be uncomfortable after throwing himself onto the unforgiving surface, but the younger skater remains stubbornly fuming. Setting down his helmet, Otabek lets out a soft breath as he sinks onto the other side. His eyes skim down the other man’s form and he shifts, moving to pull out his phone when Yuri’s eyes flick over, catching his stare. Yuri remains silent, and Otabek can’t decide whether to feel relieved or concerned. His phone buzzes in his hand, and he lets that decide for him.

Standing up again, he feels the weight of Yuri’s gaze on his back. This time he ignores it as he gathers himself.

Finally, he turns around and leans down to grab his helmet, holding it in one hand while he rests the other on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri tenses, but doesn’t move away, angling his head up so they can lock eyes as Otabek leans over him. Otabek quirks his lips slightly, and sees an answering lightening around Yuri’s eyes. His fingers tighten in a brief squeeze before he releases his hold, dragging his hand away, hating the thrill he feels as his fingers stroke over the younger man’s shirt.

Otabek straddles the motorcycle, securing the helmet before he looks back at Yuri. “So? Are you going to go back to the hotel or not?”

Otabek revs the engine as Yuri opens his mouth to respond, and is gone before the blond can do anything else.

Oh, he is in so much trouble.

 

~~**Welcome to the Madness Tho**~~

 

“Shut up.” Otabek clenches his hands into fists to keep them to himself, pressed against his sides.

Yuri glares, eyes darkened with eyeliner and frustrated energy, taking a step closer and Otabek tries to focus on his breathing. “Make me.”

It’s too much this time. Too much when Yuri is so close, so keyed up with excess energy he’s nearly vibrating; turning his entire focus on Otabek. Too much after that performance. Otabek doesn’t break so much as forget why it’s so important he leave Yuri alone. There had been a reason he had fought against this, but it suddenly seems pointless when faced with this Yuri. This Yuri who stands face to face with him, who meets his eyes with a heady combination of confidence and longing.

What else do they do if not challenge each other. Otabek’s breath hitches.

Only able to react, Otabek takes a step closer, crowding Yuri back against the wall. Yuri’s eyes glow with passion, the green nearly swallowed by black pupil. He rests a hand on the wall over Yuri’s shoulder, leaning forward in a deceptively casual manner, face set in an impassive mask. “Is that what you want?” It’s nearly a growl, barely even coherent words but Yuri hears. He always hears.

“ _Yes_.” Then, even as Otabek prowls over Yuri, the younger man grabs his shirt and pulls him forward.

Helpless to resist, Otabek falls.

Their lips connect and Yuri hisses at the impact before Otabek’s hands come up to stroke over Yuri’s cheek, threading into his hair as best he can with his hair still styled from the performance. He holds the blond steady as he pulls away briefly, locking eyes to drink in the heavy-lidded gaze, the flushed cheeks, the parted lips. They’s both panting slightly from the brief contact. From the proximity. Yuri’s fingers tighten where they grip Otabek’s shirt as they study each other.

Otabek slowly leans forward, pausing a second before he reaches Yuri’s lips, hovering just close enough that he feels the brush of Yuri’s tongue when he nervously runs it over his own lips. Yuri moans at that, pulling weakly against Otabek’s hold in a half-hearted attempt to get closer. He whines when Otabek’s hold remains impassive, eyes fixed. He stares right back, keeping still, but huffs out a breath of irritation and impatience that brushes against Otabek’s heated skin, but instead of cooling him off, it sets the skin to tingling.

“Beka…” Otabek’s eyes slip closed for a moment, savoring the sound of the name on Yuri’s lips.

Opening his eyes again, Otabek leans forward. Finally. His lips brush over Yuri’s spit-slick ones, and Yuri’s breath shudders between them. Yuri’s eyes droop until he can’t keep them open any longer, and Otabek watches as their lips press more firmly against each other.

Compared to every fantasy of first kisses with the little hellion against him, it’s a tame kiss, but Otabek’s nerves are on fire, every point of contact between them sending shivers through his chest. Everything about Yuri attracts him, but feeling him so hot and strong and _close_ makes the lust rage in his veins, coiling deep in his gut.

One hand slips to cup the back of Yuri’s neck, and Yuri slips both of his arms to wrap around Otabek’s shoulders. He doesn’t pull Otabek closer, but tilts his head to invite him in further, and Otabek keeps his eyes open and focused on Yuri’s eyelashes, coated in thick mascara and surrounded by sooty shadow and liner, pressed so gently against his flushed cheeks.

Otabek moans when Yuri’s tongue slips out to slip against his lips again, pressing closer to the blond and trailing his left hand from Yuri’s hair down his neck, across his shoulder, down, down, until he reaches his hip. The bare flesh of his waist is a shock to his system, and he moans again, pressing in even closer to let his tongue meet Yuri’s.

He strokes his fingers against Yuri’s exposed back, thrilling at the whine that draws out, before settling back to hold Yuri’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the tight pants that had driven him so mad with lust when watching the free skate.

Yuri’s hips twitch up and Otabek gasps into the kiss, breaking away slightly as Yuri’s hip presses against his bulge. When he meets Yuri’s gaze again, Yuri’s looking back at him, eyes smokey and hazy with lust as they consider each other again. Otabek doesn’t move away as they evaluate current events. One corridor off of the busy hallway leading to the skaters’ locker room is not the best location — is a terrible location, really — but the next best option would be the hotel and, as good as that sounds right now… Otabek can see Yuri’s chest heaving, knows his own breathing is equally labored, but this is still so new, and the fact that Yuri’s still not even sixteen yet has suddenly appeared back in Otabek’s foggy mind. Indecisive and longing, Otabek keeps his hold on Yuri, but makes no move toward or away from him.

Yuri’s eyes narrow into focused slits and Otabek’s heart speeds up again. He could never get tired of that sight.

Otabek feels Yuri loosen his hold around Otabek’s neck, and one hand moves down his body to slip under his shirt, tracing the sensitive skin right above his waistband. Barely stifling a groan, Otabek meets Yuri’s glare, eyebrows arched in challenge.

Yuri smirks as he slips his hand around Otabek’s waist, fingers raking against the other man’s back. There’s no holding back the groan that draws out, and Otabek presses flush against Yuri, pressing him firmly between his body and the wall behind him.

This is a terrible idea, but the way Yuri’s eyelashes flutter when their cocks brush against each other is more tempting than Otabek had been prepared for. Groaning, Otabek lowers his head to rest his forehead against Yuri’s before pressing one last lingering kiss on the younger boy’s flushed lips. Yuri tries to follow him as he pulls back, but Otabek takes a step back to put space between them. Yuri scowls, face flushed and leaning back against the wall as Otabek does the same.

If Yuri followed him now, Otabek knows he wouldn’t be able to resist, even if he knows it’s the right choice. For once, however, Yuri remains where he is, accepting. That is, until he smirks and tilts his head back to rest cockily against the wall.

“You know, Altin. I won’t be 15 forever.” His voice is lower than Otabek’s ever heard it, dangerous and thick with promise.

Otabek quirks a lip up. Challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please comment? I write for myself, and kudos are nice, but comments will really help inspire me to continue! Regardless, I'm excited to have this new ship.


End file.
